Mario Kart Double Dash
Will be edited! Mario Kart Double Dash is a 2003 video game for the Nintendo Gamecube. It is the fourth Mario Kart Game. It was released November 7, 2003 in Japan, November 14, 2003 in Europe, November 17, 2003 in the USA, and November 19, 2003 in Australia. The game is a racing game with the Super Mario characters. Gameplay Double Dash!!'s gameplay vastly differs from and improves on it's predecessors in many ways; since the player can pick not one character, but two - one to drive, and one to use items. In addition, the player is able to use karts that are not the characters' (Mario and Luigi can use Yoshi's kart, for example) depending on their class, whether they are heavyweight, middleweight, or lightweight. Not only this, the power slide has been improved; if the player makes blue sparks while power sliding, a mini turbo is performed. The rocket start is also improved as the Double Dash!!, in which both team members perform it when the Pre-race countdown is finished. There are sixteen courses to race on. Each cup features four tracks. Five different cup races are available, one of which is the All Cup Tour, featuring all sixteen tracks in random order (except for the first, Luigi Circuit, and the last, Rainbow Road). Each track is also playable in "Mirror Mode," where the tracks are mirrored; however, Mirror Mode is only available for 150cc. Before the player picks the cup, they will have to pick a character combination. (example: Mario and Koopa Troopa). This installment also features multiplayer battle modes. As in previous installments, the battle arenas are enclosed, with varying architecture and a constant arsenal. In addition to the balloon-popping game, which has been the standard Mario Kart battle game, two new battle systems are included. The first, called "Shine Thief", involves capturing a Shine Sprite and maintaining possession of it for a set time period. The second, called "Bob-omb Blast", uses only colored Bob-ombs, and utilizes a trade-off point system that requires the players to succeed in attacks, while also avoiding those directed at them. Aside from the many drivers available, numerous other Mario characters play minor roles in the game. Lakitu reprises his role as the referee, signaling the start of each race, alerting players when they complete a lap, warning them when they are going the wrong way, and returning drivers to the racetrack when they fall into dangerous areas. Shy Guys, Piranha Plants, Goombas, and Wigglers are also present in the game, and serve as obstacles for the driver to avoid. Toadsworth drives the winners of a cup during the victory celebration. Piantas and Nokis from Super Mario Sunshine also cheer players on certain courses, such as Peach Beach and Daisy Cruiser, and form much of the crowd at victory ceremonies (held at Peach Beach). Classic Mario series characters, including Donkey Kong Jr., can be seen in the crowds around Waluigi Stadium. The game includes 21 karts to choose from. They are categorized by weight. Generally, lightweight karts have good acceleration and handling, and are easily able to traverse rough terrain, but have low top speeds, can be knocked around by larger karts, and can only hold light characters. Heavyweight karts usually have high top speeds, can knock around many smaller karts, but they have poor acceleration, steering, off-road handling, and can only be manned if there is at least one heavy character. Middleweight karts' performance are well-balanced, but they cannot hold heavy characters. However, there are exceptions to this, such as the Barrel Train and Boo Pipes. Of 21 karts available in all, only eight are available from the start. The other 13 may be unlocked by successfully completing races and finishing the game. Although everyone has one kart, the twenty-first kart is the Parade Kart that Toadsworth uses to drive the first place winners. This car the best stat ratio (4 stars for speed and weight; 3 stars for acceleration) and any combination of characters can drive it, but it takes the longest to recover from flipping over. It is unlocked if the entire game is completed. A notable attribute of Double Dash!! is that it allows LAN play using the GameCube broadband adapter. Up to eight GameCubes can be connected, allowing for 16 player multiplayer games (two players controlling each kart). Teams Already unlocked Mario (Medium) and Luigi (Medium) Peach (Medium) and Daisy (Medium) Yoshi (Medium) and Birdo (Medium) Baby Mario (Light) and Baby Luigi (Light) Koopa Troopa (Light) and Paratroopa (Light) Donkey Kong (Heavy) and Diddy Kong (Light) Wario (Heavy) and Waluigi (Medium) Bowser (Heavy) and Bowser Jr. (Light) Ned to Unlock Toad (Light) and Toadette (Light) Win the 100cc Special Cup. King Boo (Heavy) and Petey Piranha (Heavy) Win the Mirror Star Cup. Karts The Red Fire is Mario's kart in the game. It's a medium weight, and can be driven with any character-combination with a medium character. As the name says, it is red. It also has Mario's emblem. The Green Fire is Luigi's kart. It looks like the same what the Red Fire is, but it's green, not red. It also has Luigi's emblem, a green L. It is unlocked by winning the 50cc Mushroom Cup. The Heart Coach is Peach's kart. It's a medium weight kart, and has a heart on its grill. It is a pink version of the Bloom Coach. The Bloom Coach is Daisy's kart in the game. It is exactly the same as the Heart Coach, only it is golden, and has a flower on its grill. The coach car is unlocked if you win the 50cc Flower Cup. Cups and Tracks Mushroom:Luigi's Circuit, Peach Beach, Baby Park, Dry Dry Desert Flower: Mushroom Bridge Mario's Circuit Daisy's Cruiser Waluigi's Stadium Star:Sherbet Land, Mushroom City Yoshi 's Circuit DK'S Mountain Special: Wario's Colosseum Dino Dino JUNGLE bOWSER'S cASTLE rAINBOW rOAD Battle stages Cookie Land Block-City Luigis Manison Nintendo GameCube Pipe Plaza Tilt-a-Kart Items Green Shell, Green SHELL, star, Special Items Each characters has their own soecial item. Exceptfor King Boo and Petey Pihrana, who can use all other character's special items. Special Item Owner Fireball Mario & Luigi Heart (NEW) Princess Peach & Princess Daisy Yoshi Egg & Birdo Egg Yoshi & Birdo Bowser's Shell (NEW) Bowser & Bowser Jr. Triple Green Shells & Triple Red Shells Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa Bob-omb (NEW) Wario & Waluigi Giant Banana (NEW) Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong Chain Chomp (NEW) Baby Mario & Baby Luigi Golden Mushroom Toad & Toadette Unloocking criteria Green Fire: Beat the 50cc Mushroom Cup Bloom Coach: Win the 50cc Flower Cup Gallery Here you will find some pictures of me playing the game, even the course maps. Category:Game